bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Armand Lingszejn
Armand Lingszejn – członek i obecnie lider Szafirowego Cienia. Posiada szeroki wachlarz umiejętności i zabił w swoim długim życiu wielu ludzi. Obecnie jest niezdolny do samodzielnej egzystencji, jednak wykorzystuje Szafirowy Cień do sprowadzania coraz to kolejnych ludzi, z których pobiera potrzebne mu do życia siły witalne. Zna zakazane zaklęcia pozwalające na zniszczenie wielu przeciwników zwykłymi gestami, które wykorzystuje często. Relacje Armand jest bardzo przyjazny względem swoich podwładnych i osób, z którymi współpracuje, jednak dla przeciwników jest arogancki i bezlitosny. Semaj Kerras Prawdopodobnie są na tym samym poziomie jeśli chodzi o moc. Niestety samemu Semaj nie był w stanie przenieść swojej świadomości pomiędzy mózgami. Lingszejn mu pomógł tworząc adamyntowy mózg i przenosząc świadomość. Po tym mieli razem współpracować, jedna zmiana mózgu i innych części ciała na adamyntowe całkowicie zmieniła charakter Semaja. Kerras opóścił Lingszejna i nigdy się już nie widzieli. Syrectyvus Inuictus Mimo że Inuictus walczy muskułami to jednak Armand szanuje go i dlatego uczynił swoją prawą ręką w organizacji. Odkrył jego talenty niedługo po narodzeniu. Odnalazł go jednak dopiero po stracie rodziców. Przygarnął go i będąc surowym ojcem i nauczycielem wytrenował go na świetnego wojownika i zabójcę. Nieraz Lingszejnowi imponuje charakter i sposób myślenia Syrectyvusa. Eleric Eleric niejednokrotnie ratował życie dlatego Armand czuje się zobowiązany przedłużać jego życie i traktować go na równi ze sobą. Często wyruszali na misję we dwóch. Dodatkowo Eleric jest kolejną prawą ręką Armanda w Szafirowym Cieniu. Sartek Sartek to jeden z pierwszych uczniów Armanda. Kiedyś wraz ze swoim mistrzem pokonali starożytnego demona Sarteka (Wojna), brata Bane'a, którzy zostali obdarzeni częścią esencji jeźdzców Apokalipsy. Teraz Sartek nie może zostać pokonany w walce tak samo jak Bane nie może zostać zabity. Jest to lubiany przez Lingszejna uczeń, ze względu na jego brutalność i brak skrupułów przy zabijaniu ludzi tępych. Xzar Taquos Uczeń Armanda, doszedł do jego organizacji już dość późno, był nieźle wytrenowany jeszcze przed wstąpieniem, ale jeszcze nie osiągnął szczytu, więc Lingszejn przygarnął tego maga. Najczęściej uczy się najpotęzniejszych pieczęci od swojego mistrza. Yoshimo Saad (miliony spojlerów) Charakter Niezwykły przywódca, troskliwy mistrz i bezlitosny zabójca. Tak można określić Armanda. Cechują go także takie słowa jak arogancja. Ma on siebie za osobę, której zadaniem jest utworzyć nowy porządek na świecie i całkowicie wyeliminować idiotów niszczących osoby o wielkim potencjale na poziomie wczesnego życia. Mówi czasem, że jest jak nowy Kazarz. Postać ta niezwykle mu imponuje ze względu na to, że dostrzegał w jakim pięknym świecie żyje, ale także fakt, iż ludzie na tym świecie są tępi i zaślepieni podrzędnymi, bezwartościowymi, materialnymi sprawami. Osobiście chciałby kiedyś spotkać tego czarodzieja. Armand, a zwykli ludzie i przeciwnicy Armand nie miał dość łatwego dzieciństwa. Od kąd dołączył do gildii, z którą dokonał najazdu na radę zaczął uważać ludzkość za tępych interpentynentów, z których trzeba wybrać najprzydatniejszych i wprowadzić ich na wyższy poziom świadomość, a resztę po prostu zabić i stworzyć gatunek lepszej ludzkości. To wyjaśnia dlaczego swoich przeciwników traktuje jak jaskiniowców często prowokując ich w ten sposób do pierwszego ruchu. Podejście do partnerów i podległych sobie ludzi Zdaniem Armanda ludzie, z którymi współpracuje i ci wprowadzeni na wyższy poziom świadomości to istoty o wielkich zdolnościach. Próbuje on za wszelką cenę uwolnić ich potencjał, jednak wszystko ma swoją cenę, żąda on w zamian lojalności. Nie jest to wielka cena ze względu na to, że zawsze daje on swoim podwładnym swobodę i okazuje zrozumienie w każdej sytuacji dzięki wielkiemu doświadczeniu. Jednakże nie ma już powrotu, jeśli ktoś został przez Armanda przyganięty, to próba odejścia zawsze kończyła się szybką śmiercią. Lingszejn postanowił, że ludzie o dużych zdolnościach nie powinni umierać w męczarniach, a nawet nie czuć bólu przed śmiercią. Wobec BakuGalaxy Lingszejn uważa, że ta drużyna jest młoda i jak najbardziej ma prawo do bycia niezbyt dobrze doświadczoną, czy nie najsilniejszą. Sam jednak uważa, że "jak na dzieciaki, to zdołały osiągnąć więcej niż mógłbym się spodziewać". Imponuje mu ta drużyna, dlatego uważa, że bez sensu byłoby usuwać ją. Postanowił więc złożyć BakuGalaxy propozycję. Drużyna miała zostawić Armanda i Szafirowy Cień w spokoju, pozwolić im stworzyć nowy ład na świecie, a w zamian po tym wszystkich osobiście zadba o to, aby członkowie BG rozwinęli się. Moce i umiejętności Umiejętności fizyczne Armand jest wyspecjalizowanym w walce wręcz łowcą nagród. Potrafi się posługiwać każdym rodzajem broni i zna wszystkie techniki walki. Jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem biorąc pod uwagę jego siłę, zręczność, zwinność, precyzję, bez problemowe namierzanie przeciwnika słysząc wszystko co się dzieje do okoła. (Armand jest w stanie usłyszeć najmniejszy ruch powietrza np. wystarczy, że ktoś myśli, to on już wyczuje przeciwnika). Miał około 1000 lat na wyuczenie się do perfekcji wszystkich stylów walki i połączenie tych technik ze swoją potężną mocą, która jest jeszcze silniejsza niż jego umiejętności fizyczne. Sztuki walki Lingszejn zna wszystkie style walki, jednak oczywiście pewne ruchy i sekwencje wykonuje częściej, a niektóre wykorzystuje w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Jego technika walki opiera się na wysokich kopnięciach prosto w głowę. Najczęściej uderza piętą w blisko oczodołów. Ręce najczęściej wykorzystuje do blokowania ciosów, albo do robienia dźwigni przeciwnikowi. Jest to silny osobnik, mimo tego, że jest elfem, dlatego należy na niego uważać. Często używa mocy, aby podczas walki wyzbyć się swoich wad. Pradawne Moce Armand jest wysokiej klasy magiem. Potrafi dowolnie przemieszczać się do każdego miejsca na ziemi. Bez problemu włada kilkoma zaklęciami na raz. Wyszkolony jest we wszystkich zakazanych technikach do perfekcji. Mimo utraty elfiej nieśmiertelności, właśnie dzięki jednej z zakazanych technik polegającej na przeniesieniu wszelki sił witalnych z oponenta na Armanda nadal żyje, jednakże kosztem naprawdę wielu istnień, które jego zdaniem "i tak marnowały powietrze". Jego poziom w mocach pradawnych jest zaskakująco wysoki jak na kogoś, kto nie żyje dłużej niż 10 000 lat. Jego moc kwalifikuje go do poziomu starożytnych mistrzów, co oznacza, że jest w stanie w jednej chwili wywołać tak wiele zaklęć, iż powłoka ziemska mogłaby tego nie wytrzymać. 1 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Nie używa zaklęć z tego poziomu, gdyż pokonuje przeciwnika wyższymi zaklęciami. Ostatecznie, gdy jest już sytuacja beznadziejna, używa zaklęcia Magiczny Pocisk (wypuszcza 20 magicznych pocisków w przeciwnika). 2 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Nie używa zaklęć z tego poziomu, gdyż pokonuje przeciwnika wyższymi zaklęciami. Ostatecznie, gdy jest już sytuacja beznadziejna, używa zaklęcia Skrzący pył (oślepia na parę minut przeciwników. Nadaje niewidzalnym istotom zarys). 3 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Nie używa zaklęć z tego poziomu, gdyż pokonuje przeciwnika wyższymi zaklęciami. Ostatecznie, gdy jest już sytuacja beznadziejna, używa zaklęć: Spowolnienie (obniża szybkość podmiotu dwukrotnie), Większa Magiczna Broń (Tworzy potężną magiczną broń, dzięki stopniu opanowania Armanda, ta broń jest w stanie zadać obrażenia nawet mimo osłony przeciw magiczną bronią). 4 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Nie używa zaklęć z tego poziomu, gdyż pokonuje przeciwnika wyższymi zaklęciami. Ostatecznie, gdy jest już sytuacja beznadziejna, używa zaklęcia Wymiarowe Drzwi (teleportuje osobę do wybranego miejsca w promieniu 250 km.). 5 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Nie używa zaklęć z tego poziomu, gdyż pokonuje przeciwnika wyższymi zaklęciami. Ostatecznie, gdy jest już sytuacja beznadziejna, używa zaklęcia Dominacja nad osobą (dowolnie kontroluje osobę za pomocą umysłu). 6 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Nie używa zaklęć z tego poziomu, gdyż pokonuje przeciwnika wyższymi zaklęciami. Ostatecznie, gdy jest już sytuacja beznadziejna, używa zaklęcia Krąg Śmierci (zabija każdego średnio zranionego w promieniu 5 metrów od miejsca rzucenia czaru), Dezintegracja (jeśli czar zniszczy do końca aurę przeciwnika, lub w ogóle jej nie ma, jego ciało rozsypuje się w pył). 7 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Często korzysta z zaklęć tego poziomu. Jego ulubionymi zaklęciami z tego krągu są: Simulacrum (tworzy rzeczywistą kopię stworzenia mającą 60%), Większe Wróżenie (pozwala mu zlokalizować swój cel np. gdy ktoś znika, albo pojawia się kilka identycznych kopii), Obłęd (wprowadza przeciwnika w stan zakłopotania), Klatka Mocy (więzi przez 2 minuty osoby w niezniszczalnej klatce), Miecz Mordenkainena (tworzy dryfujący w powietrzu silny miecz, który atakuje przeciwników czarodzieja). 8 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Często korzysta z zaklęć tego poziomu. Jego ulubionymi zaklęciami z tego krągu są: Ekran (ukrywa przed działaniem wróżenia), Ochrona przed czarami (daje bardzo mocną ochronę antymagiczną), Labirynt (tworzy pozawymiarowy labirynt, który więzi przeciwnika na jakiś czas (w zależności jak szybko znajdzie drogę wyjścia, najszybciej można wyjść po dwóch minutach)), Łańcuch Czarów (łańcuch zapamiętuje 3 czary (z poziomu 1-8), które uaktywniają się w momencie zauważenia przeciwnika). 9 krąg mocy prawdawnych Opanowany przez Armanda do perfekcji krąg mocy. Często korzysta z zaklęć tego poziomu. Jego ulubionymi zaklęciami z tego krągu są: Wycie Banshee (Zabija 30 osób w pobliżu, jeśli ich aura jest uszkodzona w co najmniej 25%), Słowo mocy: Giń! (każe zginąć jednemu z przeciwników, który przeżyje tylko jeśli jego aura jest zniszczona w mniej niż 15%), Zatrzymanie czasu (czarodziej działa swobodnie przez 30 sekund w jego odczuciu), Rój Meteorytów (z nieba ciskają meteoryty w wybrane przez czarodzieja miejsce, uderzenia uszkadzają aurę w 30%), Wielki Sekwencer (wlk. sekwencer zapamiętuje 3 czary z poziomu 1-8 i pozwala użyć w każdym momencie). Zakazany krąg mocy prawdawnych Plugawy uwiąd (zadaje poważne obrażenia fizyczne jednocześnie wysysając siły witalne ze wszystkich osób w obszarze działania), Wyssanie Energii (wysysa siły witalne i przekazuje je czarodziejowi), Lodowa Nawałnica (z nieba ciska potężny grad powodując poważne obrażenia i zamrażając na pewien czas przeciwników), Widmowy zabójca (zabija jednego przeciwnika) Pieczęcie Armand nie tylko jest mistrzem tej bardziej znanej szkoły magicznej. Jego prawdziwy arsenał stanowią potężne pieczęcie, które opanował do perfekcji. Trzeba także dodać, że podobnie jak Czempion Zła, on także w jakiś sposób stworzył własne pieczęcie. Tylko on może ich używać. Jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie są tak wielkie, że potrafi wszystkie komponenty zastąpić odpowiednimi słowami w umyśle, a symbole rysuje w rzeczywistości za pomocą zniekształconych zaklęć. Znane pieczęcie, które używa Armand W trakcie wprowadzania ich w seriach, będą uzupełniane Biografia Część 1(lata młodości) (Wiek XIII) Armand jest elfem pochodzącym z lasu leżącego w Anglii. Niedługo po urodzeniu jego rodzice w obawie o jego życie poprosili swojego przyjaciela Aqpaqua o wychowanie go za nich, podczas gdy oni walczyli o ojczyznę przeciwko mrocznym elfom. Armand przez lata rozwijał się pod okiem Aqpaqua. Posiadał niezwykłe zdolności magiczne nawet jak na elfa. Szybko przerósł talentem swojego mistrza, zwieńczeniem jego nauk pod okiem Aqpaqua była ucieczka od niego. Armand uciekł do lasu, gdzie znalazła go grupka druidów, do której przystał. Szybko przyjął techniki druidzkie, jednak nie lubił ich zwyczajów, więc pewnego razu przy sprzeczce z Wielkim Druidem, zabił ich wszystkich. Później wrócił do miasta elfów, w którym mieszkał z Aqpauem, gdzie zarządał miejsca w radzie. Gdy mu odmówiono, bardzo się zdenerwował i zagroził zniszczeniem miasta. Szybko jednak starsi elfi magowie obezwładnili go i wsadzili do lochu. Nie na długo jak się okazało. Zdołał się wymknąć, a następnie zabijał każdego z radnych po kolei. W międzyczacie studiował księgi zaklęć kolejnych ofiar. Wiele się z nich nauczył. Zdążył zabić 15 członków rady, zanim podjęto jakieś działanie. Pozostałych pięciu było chronionych przez elitę elfich strażników i magów. Jednak to nie była przeszkoda dla Armanda. Zabijał po prostu radnego wraz z jego obstawą. Po prawie miesiącu bezkarnego zabijania została mu ostatnia osoba z rady do zabicia. Sam król. Gdy wszedł do sali tronowej, spotkał tam swoich rodziców, Aqpaqua, króla oraz kapłankę z szlacheckiego rodu, która wpadła mu w oko, gdyż był jeszcze dosyć młody. Spotkanie to było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. Stwierdził, że jego rodzice go podrzucili Aqpaquowi, a ten go przygarną, ale był zbyt słaby, by wystarczyć mu jako nauczyciel, a teraz powracają po niego, ze względu na jego moc. Wiele złych słów i przekleństw padło z ust Armanda. Chciał zabić króla i swoich rodziców, a Aqpaqua oszczędzić, gdyż był mu wdzięczny za opiekę i wprowadzenie w kręgi mocy, a kapłankę wiadomo dlaczego. Jednak ani on, ani ona nie mieli zamiaru pozwolić Armandowi zabić króla. To spotkanie skończyło się rzezią. Armand ostatkami sił zdołał pokonać silnego króla i jego kompanów. Jedynie matka Armanda zdołała uciec. "Nie jest godna, by zginąć z mej ręki". Te słowa wypowiedział Armand widząc uciekającą matkę. Następnie zatuszował fakt zabójstwa króla. Dało to mu czas na zregenerowanie sił i kolejne zdobywanie mocy. Ostatecznie zrównał miasto z ziemią zabijając wszystkich napotkanych mieszkańców... Część 2 (końcówka młodości) (Wiek XIII) Armand po opuszczeniu zniszczonego Al-Nijit postanowił pochamować swoje krwiożercze zapędy. W tym celu został pustelnikiem. Nie wiedział jednak, że w jaskini, w której zamieszkał znajdowały się skarby króla Artura między innymi Excalibur. Wielu ludzi chciało położyć na nim swoje ręcę. Wiedzieli jednak, że skarby są chronione przez pułapki i potężne stwory. Zebrali się więc w dużą drużynę. Gdy weszli do jaskini, wzięli Armanda za lisza. Z tego powodu rzucili się na niego. Zdesperowany elf używał słabych zakleć, aby zniechęcić napastników, próbował także z nimi rozmawiać. Oni jednak to odebrali jako sztuczkę lisza. Słabe sztuczki Armanda pozwoliły penentratorom pożądnie go poranić. Nagle Armand nie chcąc, aby go zabito, wyzwolił w furii całą swoją moc. Używał najpotężniejszych zaklęć zagłady, niszcząc wszystko do okoła. Udało mu się zabić wszystkich trzydziestu ludzi oraz doszczętnie zniszczyć jaskinię. Ledwo żywy elf wyruszył w kierunku najbliższego miasta, aby tam zregenerować siły. Na jego szczęście jedna osoba, nie była obojętna takiemu widokowi. Kobieta, która go zauważyła, pomogła mu. Opatrzyła rany, pozwoliła mu u siebie mieszkać. Przez kilka lat Armand został u niej, gdzie pracował jak zwykły rolnik. Pewnego razu stwierdził, że się w niej zakochał. Gdy wyznał jej miłość, ona się bardzo ucieszyła. Wiedziała jednak o jego morderstwach i kazała mu przysiądz, że od tej pory koniec z zabijaniem. On z radością przysięgnął i zaczeli planować wspólną przyszłość. Nie wiedział jednak, że naraziła się ona Gildii Kupieckiej. Z powodu długów, wynajęli oni łowców nagród. Mimo że nie była bezbronna, zabili ją. Armand załamał się, a chwilę potem ogarnęła go wściekłość. Odnalazł gildię i pozabijał wszystkich jej członków, znajomych i nawet zwykłych ludzi, którzy chociażby mieszkali w pobliżu ich kwatery. Ostatniemu dał wybór, "Powiesz gdzie znajdę tych łowców, a ja cię oszczędzę" powiedział. Kupiec mu powiedział, a Armand go zabił. Kilka dni później odnalazł i zmasakrował łowców nagród. Ich ciała rozsmarował po pobliskich terenach. Na jego nieszczęście jeden z łowców należał dodatkowo do Zielonych Czarodziejów. Oni w akcie zemsty pojawili się przy elfie i zaproponowali mu bezkrwawe aresztowanie. On jednak zaczął ich atakować swoim zaklęciami. W odpowiedzi magowie zaczęli sprowadzać swoją armię i próbowali go zabić. Okazał się jednak zbyt silny. Udało im się go jednak obezwładnić. Zdołał jednak zabić wielu zielonych magów. Oni bali się mu zrobić coś więcej niż wsadzić go do swojego więzienia, na którego terenie nie mógł używać mocy... Część 3 (początki lat młodzieńczych) (Wiek XIV) Armand przeżył prawie sto lat w więzieniu zielonych magów. Jego warta jednak przez lata często się zmieniała. Składała się bowiem z najpotężniejszych zielonych magów. Każdy z nich był starcem, więc pilnowali go góra 2-3 lata. Po długim czasie, nowa warta ciekawa kogo pilnują, otworzyła jego celę. Wartoby wspomnieć, że na terenie tego miejsca oni też nie mogli używać mocy, więc Armanda pilnowali wojownicy. Okazało się, że elf nie próżnował, cały czas ćwiczył swoją tężyznę fizyczną. Strażnicy gdy go zobaczyli, pełni strachu uciekli i zamknęli celę. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Armand miał widelec, który wziął podczas obiadu. Użył go jako wytrycha i otworzył sobie drzwi. Strażnicy zanim się zorientowali, mieli już rozłpupane czaszki. Jednemu z przybyłych magów po rozwaleniu głowy, Armand zabrał strój i udając Zielonego Maga uciekł z przytułku. Gdy tylko opuścił strefę bez mocy, udał się do kwatery zielonych magów. Użył najwredniejszych czarów blokujących ich ruchy, kiedy jeszcze nie wszedł do budynku. Potem zabijał ich jeden po drugim w akcie zemsty. Na jego kolejne nieszczęście. Część z Zielonych Magów była elfami królewskimi. Kilka dni po dokonaniu zemsty został w nocy uprowadzony i zaniesiony przed obliczę najwyższego króla elfów. Armand po opowiedzeniu historii swego życia, uzyskał ułaskawienie pod warunkiem, że będzie używał swojej mocy jedynie do ochrony króla. Armand przez kilka lat żył jako ochroniarz króla. Na sam jego widok zamachowcy rezygnowali z zabicia króla. W tym czasie również się zakochał w córce króla. Nie wiedział jednak, że jest jego córką. Gdy wyznał jej miłość, ona nim wzgardziła. On mimo wszystko nie poddał się i stawał się coraz bardziej napastliwy. W końcu gdy król go odkrył, kazał go ściąć. Armand pozamieniał straż królewską w kamienie statuły, a ciało króla poddał czarowi imlpozji, także rozpadł się na krwawe kawałki. Córka króla jako następczyni tronu dowiedziała się od najwyższego kapłana jak może odbierać elfom ich elfią nieśmiertelność. Odebrała Armandowi ten dar. Rozgoryczony elf poprzysiągł swą zemstę na całym ludzie elfim. Kilka lat później znaleziono Armanda zabijającego kolejne ofiary. Elfi magowie próbowali wyrwać z jego ciała duszę. Udało im się wyssać jedynie część. Armand wtedy stracił samokontrolę i walka z nim stała się już zbyt dużym wyzwaniem dla najpotężniejszych tego świata... Część 4 (młodzieńcze lata) (Wiek XV) Armand stwierdził, że jest najpotężniejszym magiem na świecie, więc aby utrzymać ten poziom będzie zdobywał coraz więcej mocy, nie ważne za jak dużą cenę. Wiele lat krążył i szukał, jednak nie znalazł miejsca, w którym mógłby zaspokoić swoją żądzę mocy. Spotykał kolejnych magów, którym zabierał księgi z zaklęciami z ich martywch dłoni. Elf bał się, że nie nie uda mu się znaleźć miejsca lub rzeczy, która pomoże mu się wzmocnić. Jego lęk potęgował fakt posiadania wielu wrogów, którzy mogliby wynająć kogoś naprawdę potężnego, aby go zabił. Kolejny raz szczęście odwróciło się od niego. Podczas jednej z podróży Armand spostrzegł starca. Szybko jednak dostrzegł na nim uniform Zielonych Magów. Od razu chciał go zabić. Jednak trzy jego zaklęcia, którymi chciał zabić starca, nie zadziałały. Spróbował ponownie, tym razem używają zaklęcia obszarowego, które stworzyło śmiercionośną mgłę wokół starca. Ten jednak stał jakby nic się nie działo. Sięgnął ostateczności. Nałożył na siebie zaklęcie chroniące przed złem i wezwał do siebie 3 potężne demoniczne biesy, które rzuciły się na starca. Ten nagle się wyprostował. Wyjął miecz z pochwy, którą ukrywał pod zielonym płaszczem i błyskawicznie poodcinał głowy każdemu z demonów, którzy wrócili do swojej sfery. Następnie schował miecz i opierając się na nim zaczął rozmawiać z Armandem. Zaczął "Podobno bardzo dużo zabijałeś, to nie ładnie". Armand odpowiedział mu na to "Czy nie brzmi to paradoksalnie, gdy wymawia to osoba, która właśnie zabiła trzy istoty?". Jednak starzec nie dał się tak łatwo onieśmielić mówiąc "Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że demona nie można sobie zabić ot tak o. Widzę, że mimo wielkiej mocy brak ci doświadczenia. To działa na moją korzyść". Elf rozbudził w sobie gniew i ponownie przystąpił do obkładania starca wieloma potężnymi zaklęciami, jednak żadne z nich nie chciało działać. Wyczerpawszy wszystkie swoje czary przystąpił do walki wręcz. Rzucił się na wędrowca bez jakiekolwiek broni. Gdy tylko zdołał podbiec, dostał mocno z rękojeści sporego miecza w brzuch. Armand wyczarował magiczne ostrza i ponownie chciał uderzyć starca, jednak ten jakby czytając w myślach uniknął każdego cięcia. Gdy elf odsłonił się na mniej niż sekundę, od razu poczuł w nie krytym miejscu przeszywający ból. Staruszek ponownie popisując się szybkością, ciął go swoim wielkim mieczem. Teraz przystąpił do ataku. Gdy wymachiwał mieczem, a Armand parował jego ciosy. Kopnął elfa w rzepkę tak mocno, że złamał mu kolano. Lingszejn poleciał na ziemię wypuszczając swoje ostrza, które od razu rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Tajemniczy wojownik obrócił go na plecy, gdzie ciął elfa i wymamrotał dwa słowa w dziwnym języku. Jego dłoń zrobiła się zielona i dotknął nią rany Armanda. Od razu elf zaczął krzyczeć. "Moja trucizna dopilnuje, żebyś już nie zabijał bezkarnie" powiedział staruszek kończąc spotkanie. Po chwili użył mocy, która go zabrała z oczu Lingszejna... Część 5 (lata młodzieńcze) Armand wstał i pełen lęku o swoją dlaszą egzystencję zaczął szukać pomocy. Wrócił do wsi, z której ledwo zdążył wyjechać. Ludzie jednak pamiętali o nim i jego postępowaniu i nikt nie chciał mu pomóc, a świątynie przed nim zamykano, aby kapłani nie byli zmuszeni mu pomóc przez obietnicę. Tymczasem elf czuł, jak zakażenie zaczyna atakować jego połączenia nerwowe. Jego mięśnie zaczynały niekontrolowanie drgać. Chciał wejść do gospody i normalnie wynająć pokój, ale tamtejszy oberżysta zobaczywszy go w oknie użył krzesła do rozwalenia okna z tyłu lokalu dzięki czemu uciekł zostawiając swój cały dobytek. Armand tym razem chciał zachować się jak zwykły człowiek, postanowił że skoro oberżysta uciekł, wywołał czar, który przywołał oko w sferze astralnej. Dzięki niemu mógł obserować czy oberżysta nie wraca. Sam zaś użył polimformii, aby wyglądać jak właściciel lokalu. To miał być jego chwilowy sposób na zarobienie i przypilnowanie interesu mężczyzny. Armand jako oberżysta przyjmował ludzi i dokładnie przyglądał się każdemu przybyszowi. Szukał bowiem kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mu pomóc, gdyż trucizna postępowała, a on nie mógł z nią nic zrobić. Pewnego dnia do "jego" lokalu wszedł potężnie zbudowany człowiek zapuszkowany w pełnej zbroi płytowej, na której były podoczepiane kolce i zastawki, przy pasie miał buzdygan, a pod peleryną chował tarczę średnią. Jego muł miał także doczepiony pawęż. Armand od razu wiedział, że to wprawiony wojownik, ale założył że nie może mu pomóc. Jego rozczarowanie zniknęło gdy nieznajomy podszedł do lady. Od razu ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył kapłański symbol zawieszony łańcuchem na szyi. Jednak co go zdziwiło, to kapłan zaczął rozmowę. "Wiem kim jesteś Jackobie, jeśli chcesz powstrzymać plagę Ankhegów to mogę ci pomóc. Możemy porozmawiać na zapleczu?". Elf posiadający ciało ludzkiego barmana oczywiście poszedł z kapłanem na zaplecze, gdzie się zamknęli. "Nie będę owijał w bawełnę Armandzie, wiem jak ci pomóc z trucizną, jedyne co musisz zrobić to zapłacić wystarczająco i spotkać się z moim szefem" powiedział rycerz, elf na to "A skąd będę wiedział gdzie pójść z pieniędzmi i gdzie znajdę waszego przywódcę?". Odpowiedział przybysz: "Będziemy cię obserwować, a gdy będziesz miał ile trzeba, sami cię znajdziemy. Ale pamiętaj, czas ci się kurczy. Jeszcze jedno, może ci się przydać moje imie, nazywam się Elerik". Tym kapłan skończył rozmowę i wyszedł z lokalu. Armand tymczasem nabrał nadzieję na przeżycie... Część 6 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV) Armand zamknął gospodę. Wziął wszystkie oszczędności i zaczął je inwestować. Tymczasem gdy jego złoto zarabiało samo na siebie, przyjął formę niziołka złodziejaszka i zaczął okradać wszystkich ludzi z ich oszczędności. W niedługim czasie zdołał zdobyć wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy. Niestety nie wiedział ile ich zebrać, więc okradał dalej. Dopiero gdy przywłaszczył sobie złoto WSZYSTKICH mieszkańców miasteczka, obserwująca go gildia odezwała się. Postanowili, że zabiorą mu wszystko, a wina spadnie na niziołka, który i tak nie istnieje. Jedynie potężny czarodziej mógł w tej sytuacji posądzić Armanda o to, gdyż czarem by mógł to wykryć. Jak się elf przekonał, pieniądze które zebrał były tylko za możność widzenia się z Mistrzem Gildii. Zarządał on od Lingszejna pracy u niego w zamian za pomoc z trucizną. Wytłumaczył, że mag który go zatruł jest członkiem stowarzyszenia o nazwie Rada Ośmiu. Dlatego Mistrz Gildii zaproponował atak na kwaterę rady i zemstę. Armand bez dwóch zdań zaakceptował propozycję i wyruszył wypełnić pierwszą misję. Było to zdobycie broni z magazynów królewskich. Wyruszył do stolicy, nie wiedział w jakim państwie jest, ale dostał mapę z zaznaczoną stolicą. Po kilku dniach niczym nie zakłóconej podróży Armand dotarł do stolicy. Nie chciało mu się finezyjnie rozgrywać tego, zatem po prostu wyrżnął w pień królewską gwardię, włamał się do skarbca, zabrał złoto, udał się do zbrojowni, ukradł broń, zabijając oczywiście wszystkich napotkanych. Z tego powodu król po powrocie ogłosił Armanda wrogiem publicznym numer 1. Część 7 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV) Po wykonaniu swojego zadania, Armand dostał kilka dni odpoczynku. Postanowił je dobrze spożytkować. Zaczął bowiem odczuwać brak elfiej nieśmiertelności. Poczuł jak jego ciało umiera i zostało mu kilka dni. Wyruszył, aby znaleźć Bibliotekę Zatracenia. Gdy tylko zobaczył rdzeń biblioteki, miał nadzieję na połączenie z nim, wchłonięcie mocy i wykorzystanie jej do przedłużenia sobie życia o jakieś pięć tysięcy lat. Jednak rdzeń rozpoznał w Armandzie mordercę wielu ludzi, dlatego nie przyjął go. Wypaczony elf musiał szukać innego sposobu na przeżycie. Począł szukać księgi traktującej o sztuce wysysania energi życiowej. Na drodze napotkał duchy-strażników wieży. Nie miał on księgi dla biblioteki, więc mieli oni obowiązek zabić go. Armand jednak okazał się niezwykle potężny nawet jak na nich. Gdy tylko chcieli się na niego rzucić, jego przygotowane warunkowe czary, łańcuchy czarów i sekwencery od razu się wyzwoliły tworząc na 2 minuty ochronę nie do przebicia. Był odprony na WSZYSTKO! To mu wystarczyło. Zatrzymał czas, aby przygotować nowe sekwencery, tym razem były złożone z zaklęć służacych do zabijania. Gdy tylko czas się wznowił, około 120 czarów o niszczycielskiej sile udeżyło w duchy jednocześnie nic nie robiąc elfowi, gdyż nadal był pod działaniem zaklęć ochronnych. Z perspektywy duchów, pokonał ich w przeciągu 3 sekund. Od tej pory postanowiły nigdy nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Szukając ksiąg, napotkał młodego człowieka o imieniu Rex. Obaj byli poszukiwaczami wiedzy. Jak się spotkali, mimo że weszli do biblioteki w różnych epokach? Cóż Biblioteka Zatracenia tak przesiąka magiczną energią, że czasoprzestrzeń się w tym miejscu zakrzywia, można w niej nawet spotkać siebie z innej nici czasoprzestrzennej np. siebie z przyszłości nie martwiąc się o zniszczenie równowagi w świecie. Armand od człowieka otrzymał informację gdzie mogą się znajdować księgi, które zdaniem Rexa, zachęciłyby go. Elf nie postanawiał jednak jak Inuictus, czytać księgi w bibliotece, zabrał je sobie, a duchy nie śmiały się temu sprzeciwić. Wiele dni spędził na studiowanie ich i zrozumienie, co bardzo denerwowało jego nowego "przełożonego", gdyż opóźniał atak na Radę. Z drugiej strony bał się cokolwiek zrobić Armandowi. Elf jednak pamiętał o zemście, z dwódniowym opóźnieniem wyruszył do Zakazanych Ruin Dendros, aby znaleźć pieczęć martwej magii. Rada Ośmiu bowiem rozwijała się głównie tylko w kierunku magicznym, tymczasem gorzej było z tężyzną fizyczną. Przywódca tajemniczej gildii planował, aby gildijni magowie stworzyli pole martwej magii, gdy w tym czasie najsilniejsi wojownicy gildi mieli by pozabijać członków rady. Armand jednak nie wiedział, że Zakazane Ruiny Dendros to niebezpieczne miejsce, nawet jak dla niego... Część 8 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV) Z mapy, którą miał okazało się, że góry wokół starożytnych ruin są niezwykle wielkie i strome, więc pozostało przejść podziemnym przejściem, jedynym naturalnym dojściem. Chciał wcześniej przenieść się za pomocą zaklęcia, ale niewidzialna bariera, którą Armand zlekceważył wchłonęła zaklęcie i się wzmocniła. Elf mimo wysiłku nie był w stanie wyczuć podziemnego przejścia, a to z powodu pola martwej magii, w którym się znajdował. Zastanowił go jednak fakt, że kilka metrów wcześniej normalnie rzucił czar chcąc się teleportować. Dzięki temu wiedział, że jest blisko. Mimo to niewiele przyniosły mu jego poszukiwania. Po kilku dniach ledwie żywego Armanda znalazł Eleric, który miał zbadać dlaczego ów czarodziej nie wraca od prawie tygodnia. Kapłan miał ze sobą paru ludzi. Gdy Lingszejn zobaczył ich, kazał się wynieść z obszaru martwej magii. Gdy tylko pomocnicy kapłana to zrobili, zabił ich, a następnie wessał ich siły witalne, aby zwiększyć swoje tym samym nadal unikając śmierci pomimo utraty elfiej nieśmiertelności. Eleric natomiast został nietknięty z tego powodu, że był dosyć wysoko postawionym człowiekiem w gildii, a zatem musiał mieć jakieś zasługi, Armand nie chciał zabijać kogoś, kto jest przydatny. Gdy tylko odzyskał siły, wznowił szukanie pieczęć. Na jego szczęście Eleric nim został kapłanem był wojownikiem, a wcześniej tropicielem. Około 2 godziny zajęło mu znalezienie przejścia. Rzeczywiście trundo je było znaleźć ze względu na nietypową iluzję. Osoba bez zezwolenia ze środka ruin miała wrażenie, że przed nimi jest skała, nawet jak ją dotknęli. Ale gdy Eleric znalazł dźwignię w środku jednego z pobliskich drzew, iluzja zniknęła. Obaj przeszli przejściem. Ku ich zdziwieniu nie było żadnych strażników, ani pułapek, ni zaklęć ochronnych, nic. Gdy udało im się wyjść na słońce, ich oczom ukazała się piękna kraina pełna w majestatyczne drzewa, krzewy, latorośle, kwiaty, krótko mówiąc świat nienaruszony przez człowieka. Podążali do centrum odosobnionej krainy. Po drodze napotykali zwierzęta niespotykane na ziemi. Czemu? Pewnie było tak samo jak z Australią, ten kawałek ziemi dlatego, że był odosobniony od reszty świata rozwinął się zupełnie inaczej. Żaden z tamtejszych gatunków nie przypominał tych widywanych na codzień. Wśród nich Armand zauważył nawet jednorożca! Na ten widok przypomniał sobie, że nigdy nie chciał być takim zabijaką, przypomniał sobie swoje życie wcześniej. Przypominał sobie najpiękniejsze wspomnienia jakie miał. Jednak nagle stwierdził, że to ten zwierzak i jego aura sprawiała u niego przypływ pozytywnych emocji. Z furią zdjął Elericowi jego kuszę z ramienia i zaczął celować w jednorożca. Zwierzak jednak zauważywszy furiata zdołał uciec, zanim ten dobrze wycelował. Człowiek i elf posuwali się naprzód. Po całym dniu wędrówki postanowili odpocząć. Słońce bowiem zmierzało już ku zachodowi, a ich ciała były wymęczone. Postanowili rozłożyć obóz. Mimo dziwnych dźwięków, które słyszeli, zdołali zasnąć. I to był ich największy błąd... Część 9 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV) Obydwu nagle obudził hałas. Niezwykle trudno było zdefiniować co to za dźwięki, ale słychać było doskonale, że były głośne. Eleric chwycił w prawą dłoń miecz, a drugą ręką chwycił buzdygan. Armand natomiast wziął zapalił pochodnię jako źródło światła, narzędzie do odstraszania oraz broń. Nie wiedzieli jednak co się dzieje. Zanim się zorientowali, Armand został powalony na ziemię, a pochodnia podpaliła las. Bestia jednak wcale się nie przeraziła. Dostrzegł, że to nie była zwykła bestia, a jedynie cień bestii, który nie tylko był ciałem, ale także istotą niematerialną. Eleric szybko wyjął z plecaka wodę święconą, jednak zanim zdołał coś z nią zrobić, został uderzony wielką łapą, która odrzuciła go na kilka metrów. Kapłan uderzył głową w pień drzewa, ale mimo to wstał i był w stanie walczyć dalej. On został zaatakowany, przez połączenie lwa i człowieka. Przeciwnik był wielki, niemal dwa razy większy od Elrica. Parter Armanda nie był tchórzem, zatem przywołał Niebiański Młot i Święty Ornat, dzięki którym był wytrzymalszy oraz zadawał dotkliwsze obrażenia. Zachowywał zimną krew i czekał, aż bestia rzuci się na niego. Okazywała się jednak myśląca, wcale nie podchodziła, a duchowi biesa było coraz łatwiej walczyć z Armandem, który padał z wycieńczenia. Bestia zobaczyła tą sytuację kątem oka i uśmięchneła się szyderczo. Kapłan zrozumiał, że to nie były zwykłe bestie, tylko istoty rozumne, które doskonale wiedziały co się dzieje. Chciał pomóc towarzyszowi, jednak był z daleko od swojego ekwipunku, a przeciwnik był potężny. Spróbował sam zaatakować, ale uzyskał zupełnie inny rezultat. Gdy młot był milimetry od ciała lwioczłowieka, ten błyskawicznie pojawił się za Elericiem, chwycił go w łapy, a następnie gniot-wszy rzucił nim o ziemię i położył się na nim wbijając swój łokieć z kręgosłup kapłana. Armand gfy tylko zobaczył to, postanowił zaryzykować, puścił pysk biesa, a gdy jego pysk zaczął podążać w stronę elfa tak szybko, że nie mógł tego zatrzymać, dostał kopniaka w tylną część ciała w taki sposób, aby ta siła unieszkodliwiła na chwilę cienia poprzez wzrycie jego "twarzy" w ziemię. Lew-człowiek wstał, podniósł Elerica, zaczął dusić go swoimi wielkimi muskułami i wskazał czarodzieja, a następnie siebie. Lingszejn przytaknął głową. Kapłan został puszczony, a bestie prowadziły Armanda do nieznanego mu miejsca... Część 10 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV) Lew-człowiek zaprowadził Armanda do ruin, których szukał. Bestia, która zdawała mieszkać się w tym miejscu prowadziła elfa. Przechodząc przez nie, stwór pokazywał na różne budynki i dawał znaki mające na celu pokazać co się w tym miejscu znajdowało, np. przechodząc obok starych koszar, wziął z ziemi stary miecz i pokazał na zużytej maszynie do ćwiczeń trochę swojej techniki walki mieczem. Gdy w końcu doszli do okrągłego miejsca otoczonego kamienną zabudową, Armand wiedział, że to arena. Domyślił się, iż to strażnik zaginionego miasta, które mieści się w tym miejsu. Zdjął z siebie szatę gildii, którą dostał od przywódcy i zaczął rozgrzewać swoje napakowane mięśnie i stawy. Bestia zaczęła robić to samo. Kiedy skończyli, stwór popatrzył się na Armanda, ten kiwnął głową. W jednej chwili całą arenę otoczyła magiczna kopuła. Część energi uderzyła stwora. Niebieska energia promieniowała ze środka jego ciała, a najwidoczniejsza była przez jego oczy i pysk. "Jestem Trivestro, Wielki Generał At-Chi Sao Den Jin Tuos, aura tej kopuły pozwala mi się porozumiewać pomimo egzystowania w organizmie bez odpowiedniego aparatu mowy" powiedział. Na to elf odpowiedział "A ja nazywam się Armand, Armand Lingszejn i przybyłem tu po Pieczęć Martwej Magii". Lew-człowiek wyraźnie się zdenerwował i z wściekłością wykrzyczał "Ta demoniczna sztuczka sprawiła, że zginęło wielu powierników, zginąłem ja, zginęła cała wioska, nie pozwolę zabrać tego diabelstwa poza mój dom, jak widzisz ja żyję pomimo wieku. To efekt uboczny pieczęci, która trwa wiecznie. Pragnę dodać, że ta pieczęć od samego Czempiona Zła nie tylko więzi dusze w takich ciałach, ale także nie pozwala im wyjść poza teren działania pieczęci. Jesteśmy także zobowiązani do zabijania każdego napotkanego w rytualnym pojedynku. Wybacz, ale nie przeżyjesz, nawet gdy pokonasz mnie, przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć z dwudziestoma tysiącami znamienitych wojowników, a ty i tak jesteś wymęczony, dodatkowo wielu z nich to powiernicy. Ich moc sprawia, że przewyższają jakiekolwiek istoty żyjące, a wszystko za sprawą Czempiona Zła, który w ten sposób sprowadza cierpienie ku swej ciesze. Ale wracając do tego co się tu dzieje, za nic nie oddam ci pieczęci, musisz najpierw pokonać nas wszystkich uwalniając nas, zatem nie przedłużajmy, nie chcę mieć nadziei na uwolnienie"... Część 11 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV, pojedynek w starożytnym mieście) Ciało Elerica zaczęło się unosić. Kopuła sprawiła, że przegrana Armanda błskawicznie zniszczy ciało towarzysza. Lingszejn i Trivestro stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Patrzyli na siebie przez długi czas spod oka czekając na pierwszy ruch przeciwnika chodząc bez ustanku wokoło areny oczywiście nie spuszczając z siebie nazwajem wzroku. Pierwszy ruch w końcu zrobił generał. Ruszył w dzikiej szarży do przeciwnika. Ten jednak także zaczął biec, złapał go szybko za nogę unikając ciosu gigantycznej ręki w mostek i przerzucił bestię za siebie od razu padając na nią i wbijając jej łokieć w żebra. Trivestro zawył z bólu i ugryzł Armanda w przedramie swoimi wielkimi kłami, które przebiły jego mięśnie na wylot. W odpowiedzi na to elf włożył generałowi palce w oczy. W tej samej chwili zaczął próbę ułamania gigantycznych zębów przeciwnika. Zanim strażnik At-Chi przyzwyczaił się do braku zdolności widzenia, Lingszej ułamał mu dwa z trzech kłów, które były zagłębione w jego ciele. Bestia ponownie zawyła z bólu i sama ułamała ostatni z kłów. Następnie wyrwała sobie jeden z paszczy i podała przeciwnikowi. Armand wiedział o co chodziło, generał czuł większy ból kiedykolwiek, nie był do niego przyzwyczajony, a jeśliby zginął to w końcu po wielu tysiącach lat byłby wolny. Przebił jego serce. Bestia zamarła. Jeszcze przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle z ciała bestii wyleciał duch człowieka. Uśmiechnął się do elfa i oddał mu honor jak to się nagradza zwycięscę po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Na arenie pojawiła się kolejna bestia. Był to duch biesa, który złapał elfa i kapłana. Ligszejn nie był w stanie używać prawej ręki, gdyż to w niej nadal tkwiły 3 ułamane kły, których nie chciał wyciągać, gdyż rany okazały by się tak wielkie, że napewno szybko wykrwawiłby się. Z kopuły wyleciała smuga w stronę biesa. Ten także zaczął mówić, jednak jego słowa sprowadzały się do pogróżek i przewidywań jego zwycięstwa. Armand jednak nie słuchał, wyczuł że to magiczna energia. Wyciągnął więc kły co zdziwiło przeciwnika. Następnie użył zaklęcia do przejęcia sił witalnych skierowanego w ciało Trivestro. Okazało się, że wewnątrz kopuły magia działała. Gdy ciało elfa się zregenerowało, a on sam już wiedział, że może korzystać z mocy, powiedział tylko jedno: "Czas na rewanż, śmieciu". Bestii nie spodobał się ten zwrot i zaczęła biec z wielką prędkością w jego stronę, jednak ten padł na plecy i przerzucił nogami biesa. Następnie błyskawicznie wstał, zrobił dziwny ruch dwoma rękoma i cieniste ciało bestii rozpadło się na wiele malutkich kawałków. "Czy ktoś ma jeszcze ochotę?" spytał Armand. Jednak ciągle to nowi przeciwnicy pojawiali się na arenie. Ten używał najpotężniejszych zaklęć jednocześnie wysysając siły życiowe z pokonanaych. W ten sposób pokonał wszystkich swoich rywali, a ich duchy dziękowały mu za uwolnienie. Po kilku dniach zażartych pojedynków kopuła zniknęła. Eleric padł na ziemię i w końcu odzyskał przytomność. Zabrali pieczęć i w drodze Lingszejn wszystko mu opowiedział. Niezwłocznie udali się do budynku gildii. Część 12 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV, pojedynek w starożytnym mieście) Przywódca gildi, był niezwykle zadowolony z wykonania zadania przez Lingszejna. Nie ukrywał, że bał się o nowego członka, gdyż długo nie wracał. Dał swoim podopiecznym 2 tygodnie na wylizanie ran i odpoczynek. Polecił im także nie wyjść z formy, gdyż po tym czasie od razu mieli zaatakować radę ośmiu. Armand jednak nie zamierzał odpoczywać w przeciwieństwie do partnera, którego przyniósł niemal martwego na plecach. Okazało się, że gildia miała bardzo dużo ksiąg, z których mógłby się nauczyć zakazanych zaklęć. Nie słyszał nigdy o nich, ale od razu wiedział, że mu się spodobają. Nie wiedział jednak, że wyuczenie się ich było trudne nawet dla niego. Mimo mijających dni nie był w stanie pojąć ich istoty. Zanim się zorientował, przywódca gildi wezwał go do głównej sali zebrań w budynku gildi. Ich plan był prosty. Jakoże większość z członków rady to byli magowie, a armia znajdowała się zupełnie w innym planie niż Rada Ośmiu gildia miała za zadanie nałożyć potężną pieczęć martwej magii. Lignszejn miał być głównym magiem podczas nakładania pieczęci. Dalej, wszyscy wojownicy i reszta zdatna do walki miałaby uderzyć korzystając z faktu, że radni nie wiedzieliby jeszcze o utracie mocy. Rytuał nałożenia pieczęci szedł całkiem sprawnie. Armand doskonale dowodził resztą magów. Jednak nagle zamyślił się. Zapomniał, że tak potężna pieczęć wymaga nie tylko idealnych zaklęć, run i ruchów, ale także stanów umysłu. Pomyślał o zakazanym zaklęciu. Wbrew pozorom efekt był pozytywny dla gildi, jednak nie zamierzony. Cały plan rady został nie tylko odcięty od magii, ale także w każdej osobie wyzwoliło się potężne zaklęcie Plugawy Uwiąd Abli-Dalzima (wyższa forma Plugawego Uwiądu). Dzięki temu dwóch radnych zostało zabitych przy nakładaniu pieczęci. Jednak przy tym zginęło także 5 magów gildi (gdyż to ich energia życiowa zasiliła zaklęcia Plugawego Uwiądu). Gdy tylko pieczęć została nałożona, wszyscy ruszyli do ataku, również Armand, Eleric i przywódca gildii... Część 13 (lata młodzieńcze) (Wiek XV, wymiar rady ośmiu) Mogłoby się wydawać, że walka była z góry skazana na porażkę ośmiu osób. Jednakże okazało się, że zniszczenie wszelkiej mocy w wymiarze rady było dość co najmniej nie mądrym posunięciem. Automatycznie zaklęcia utrzymujące Adamytnowych Golemów - Strażników w stanie snu. Od razu wartownicy rzucili się do walki. Wielkie potężne golemy mające około 12 metrów korzystające z umiejętności wydzielania trujących gazów w kolorze przypominającym srebrny biegały po całym białym budynku rady niszcząc każdego rozpoznanego jako przeciwnika. Armand też nie miał łatwo bez swoich mocy, tym bardziej trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że bestie były mocno umięśnione, dlatego ekipa, która miała wykończyć radnych przyjęła prostą strategię. Ukrywać się i nie dawać się złapać. Tym czasem zdziesiątkowana reszta gildii została odesłana, aby przeżyła. Galeria Armand1.jpg|Armand za młodu Armand3.jpg|Obecnie Armand6.jpg|Armand: Podziwiaj prawdziwe ciało Armand5.jpg|Armand: Co ty powiedziałeś? Uważaj, bo mogę jednym ruchem zafundować ci przejażdżkę po wulkanie Armand4.jpg|Armand: Czego? Miernoto... Armand2.jpg|Gdy Armand grał w piratach z karaibów Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Seria Zew Ciemności Kategoria:Szafirowy Cień